shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Itsuki Midoriba
Itsuki Midoriba is side character in the Shuffle! series. He is a classmate and friend of the characters in Shuffle at Verbena Academy. He serves as a comedic foil to Rin Tsuchimi. Personality He addresses himself as "oresama", a rather arrogant version of "ore" (the masculine word for "I" in Japanese). He is a womanizer who enjoys checking out pretty girls. This is shown in the beginning of the viusal game when Rin observed him and King of Devils rating the women that walked by. Itsuki appears to be very smart and insightful, as he always scores high on exams and stresses contempt when Rin does better than him. He is also helpful in explaining things and situations that Rin and the others may not understand fully. Background Itsuki is actually physically attractive and highly charismatic that he can swindle any girls he wants. This is evident during the Verbana Academy Culture Festival, in Really? Really!. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on girls which already have their own love interest such as all of the heroines, who like Rin. Mayumi is the childhood friend of Itsuki and she effectively acts as a brake for Isuki. They often fight over comments made about Mayumi's bust size and anything else. Really? Really! In Really? Really!, it is said that Rin meets Itsuki somewhere during the middle school where Itsuki and Mayumi are surrounded by hooligans,and it is Rin being heroic that he joined Itsuki in fighting them off. On a side note, Rin presumably gains the physical capability and courage from the fact that he is constant running and fight the bodyguards from KKK, Kito Kito Kaede (Kaede fan club). Character Relationships *Rin: His classmate and bad friend. Itsuki envies how Rin has a lot of girls who like him and often mentions that he will take care of the girls that he doesn't choose, while Rin is seemly annoyed with Itsuki flirting with girls who aren't interested in him. Itsuki may be Rin's "bad" friend but in the time of needs, he is the one providing the intelligence solution.This can be seen in the ending of Primula's Route in Shuffle!, Prologue of Really? Really! and Tick! Tack!. He will always be a help to Rin whenever he needs him. That aside, Rin and Itsuki has a good friendship as Rin looks to Itsuki when he has a problem or upset. This is seen in the bad ending of Really? Really!, where Itsuki reassures him about the situation and they will find another way to save Kaede. *Nadeshiko Benibara: His homeroom teacher who Itsuki more than not tries to make a move on, which usually results in her giving him a ridiculous assignment and/or detention. Their conversations are usually a comical part of the series. *Mayumi Thyme: His childhood friend and bad company. They often fight over comments made about Mayumi's small breasts. Yet, it is revealed in the visual novel that he actually has romantic feelings for Mayumi due to her flat chest, while his outward insults of them are just to get a rise out of her. *Kaede: He mostly praises Kaede of her superb beauty and personality more than the rest of the girls such as Sia or Nerine. This admiration can seen when he constantly wants to hug Kaede, on every morning, but always thwart by Rin. *Sage: In Tick! Tack! when they first arrive in the past, Itsuki tries to flirt with her, which results in Sage using her Spinning Thunder Kick on him. Gallery Itsuki_and_kaede.png|"The girls especially Kaede are super beautiful!" Shuffle!.full.196679.jpg|Itsuki and Mayumi when they were kids shuffle_itsuki0001.png shuffle_itsuki0003.png shuffle_itsuki0005.png shuffle_itsuki0008.png gay1.png gay2.png itsukiandrin2.png Trivia * Itsuki, Mayumi, King of Devils and Gods are the comical characters of the series. For Itsuki, two main comical scenes are whenever he and Mayumi argue and whenever he and Nadeshiko Benibara engage in conversation. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:High School Student